Conventionally, to improve a running performance on ice (hereinafter, referred to as an “on-ice performance”), a pneumatic tire including a tread block with a sipe has been proposed. Such a pneumatic tire can exhibit the on-ice performance by an action of scratching the ground using edges of the sipe (hereinafter, referred to as an “edge effect”), and a water-absorption effect and the like.
Unfortunately, the tire provided with the sipe has a problem that the wear resistance is reduced since the rigidity of a land portion is reduced.
The following Patent Document 1 proposes a pneumatic tire including axially extending lateral grooves arranged at improved pitches. In such a pneumatic tire, rubber chipping of a block between lateral grooves is suppressed. Thus, wear resistance of the land portions can be improved.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-158192